Brothers
by Blitztronthegreat
Summary: What If Asura wasn't such a bad guy? Set in an alternate universe and takes place JUST BEFORE Asura is awakened.


Chapter 1

The panic was overwhelming. Free and Eruka were getting super close to freeing the Mega-kishin, Asura. Kid was getting closer and closer to_ them_; filling himself with the necessary determination to do everything he could to stop Medusa's henchmen. They were _not_ going to release that monster to the world! But… what if he was too late? What If they freed Asura before he could get there? _No, don't think about that Kid…_ He shook himself to get rid of those thoughts. It wouldn't be a good idea to think negatively when there was work to be done. He leaned in more on his hover-board, giving him a much needed speed boost. _I won't fail!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Come on, Free! We're almost there!" Shouted Eruka as both she and Free ran.

"I'm comin'! Quit rushing me!" panted the immortal werewolf. "Hey, is that it?"

In front of them, a large sack of something wrapped in cloth scarves wiggled. It had three vertical eyes on it, with the one in the middle being the largest. It creaked and wiggled again, and the two henchmen backed up a little. They exchanged a look of fear, and started to break the seal. Eruka had just finished breaking the seal when Kid and Black Star arrived.

"We're too late!" moaned Black Star. "They already broke the seal!" All they could do now is watch as The Mega-kishin plopped to the floor, changing from a sack into a more humanoid form by moving around his strips of cloth. He wrapped himself in the cloth, turning them into makeshift clothing. Falling into a sitting position, he grabbed his ankles and unwrapped his face and head. He blinked looking at the group before him curiously.

"Hi." he said tilting his head. "I'm Asura. Who are you?"

"Uh… I'm Eruka… and that guy over there is called Free…"

Asura smiled and wiggled his knees up and down in delight. He looked over at Black Star and Kid and gave them a wave with a scarf. "What about you two? Do you have cool names too?"

"I'm Death the Kid. And this is Black Star. We're students at the DWMA." said Kid cautiously. Asura frowned a little, furrowing his brow slightly.

"Your Death's son?" He asked Kid. The young Shinigami nodded, thinking he sparked a fight. But the kishin's face only lit up and he burst into a fit of soft giggles. "That means we're brothers~!" Kid looked at Asura in disbelief. They were _brothers?_ How? He was a kishin! That's when it hit him. _Father made us both in the same way… that means he must be my older brother!_

"Y-yeah… I suppose we are…" stuttered the younger Shinigami, trying to stay on task. Asura's eyes went wide for a moment, and the sound of his stomach rumbling could be easily heard.

"Mmm…! I'm hungry…" he whined. He looked up to Free, who took a step back, realizing where this was going. Asura darted over to him, and ripped out his soul with ease, killing him.

"B-but Free said he was immortal!" shrieked Eruka franticly. "This isn't real!"

Asura turned to Eruka, and liked his lips. "Your soul smells tasty… I wanna eat it for dessert." He pounced, slicing the frog witch in two, grabbing her soul , landing and plopping it into his mouth as Kid and Black Star watched in horror.

"We're gonna need help…" Black Star pointed out nervously. Asura burped, and looked at them slightly confused. He sniffed the air and frowned. He looked down, tilted his head slightly, and looked past his brother and the blue haired meister next to him. He stretched out his back and yawned cutely. Well, it would've been cute if he wasn't a deadly and powerful kishin that could kill you if he wanted to. Bolting out of the room faster than the two meisters can react, Asura makes his way to the new, yummy smell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Why are you just standing there, Stien?! Let's go already!" hollered Spirit. This was taking way too long. If he and Stien didn't do something soon, Medusa would probably kill them. Especially if her plan to revive the mega-kishin Asura failed!

"Its over…" Stien mumbled, dropping the Death Scythe on the ground. "We failed… Its coming this way…"

"See~? Nothing can stop me from getting what I want, professor. I always win, and this just proved it."

Spirit changed from his weapon form back to his human self. His eyes were wide as he looked at Stien. The professor looked down, not meeting his gaze. Spirit shook his head. "Maka…? Is she…?"

"I can't say for sure… I can only feel the kishin Asura's soul wavelength. Its too overwhelming for me to be able to tell what happened to the kids." He looked over to the worried Death Scythe and saw instead of a crippling grief and depressing sadness, a burning, raging and paasionate hatred in his eyes as he snarled and glared at the Witch Medusa.

"I swear, if Maka's dead because of you, I'll rip off your arms and beat you to death with 'em!"

"Quite the passionate parent you are… but don't worry, you'll be seeing her soon~" Medusa purred.

"Oh no…"

"What…?"

Stein gave Spirit a look of pure terror. "He stopped…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Maka's heart nearly stopped when a strange man –clad only in dirty bandages—screeched to a halt right in front of her, almost knocking her over. Without meaning to, she took a look at his soul wavelength. She gasped, staring up at him in fear. He was a kishin…! This was the mega-kishin Asura…! She took a step back, still holding Soul in her hands, too afraid to fight this man.

"Hmmm… it wasn't you I smelled…" said Asura, sounding slightly disappointed. Maka didn't reply, still shaking in fear. Asura sniffed her and she whimpered, flinching.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" belloed Soul, causing the kishin to back up quickly. He looked at her for a moment, and tilted his head slightly to the right.

"I like how your hair smells. Its very sweet." Maka didn't know what to say. Even if she _could_ form a coherent sentence, she would be at a loss for words. He _sniffed her hair _and commented on the lingering smell of the shampoo she used this evening before the party! The party… it seemed like such a long time ago. She went with Soul, and told him to watch her food, but don't touch it. She remembered putting some food on there for him, knowing he would know it was for him when he saw it, since she didn't like it. Where did that happiness go? Where did the beauty of it go?

"I'm gonna keep looking for that yummy smell. Bye!" Asura dashed off again, leaving Soul and Maka slightly confused.

"He's going back to where Stein Medusa and your Papa are, isn't he?" Soul asked.

"Yeah he is… Oh no! What if he kills Papa?!" she shrieked.

"Lets go and help them, then!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"He's moving again…"

"Y-you don't think he…?"spirit trailed off, not yet spilled tears stinging the backs of his eyes.

"Wah~! I found what smelled so yummy! It was you!" squealed Asura as he leaped up and tackled Medusa.

"Oof…!" grunted the witch as she hit the floor. Asura's free scarves wiggled happily, like a dog would wag its tail. She tried tu roll on her back, but realized the kishin was sitting on her. No wonder she was having difficulty breathing. "You mind getting off?" she spat.

"But I wanna eat you…" he whined bouncing on her playfully. Medusa growled, already regretting the day she came up with this stupid plan to free this idiot. "Nya~! Get in mah belleh!" He slashed her head open with his claws, instantly killing her and reaping her soul. As he nommed on her soul, he made happy chewing noises. He swallowed, and looked at the two men in from of him. He sprawled his legs out, and tapped his feet on the floor. "Hi! I'm Asura. Who are you?"


End file.
